Tomorrow, the War Ends
by Method in Madness
Summary: When the end came, it was quiet. Camelot's army prepared for a battle that would never come, Morgana's forces attempted to penetrate Camelot's walls and Merlin walked alone.


**This is a repost from my old account. Any feedback would be welcome and thanks to everyone who reviewed the first time around :)**

* * *

**Tomorrow, the War Ends**

* * *

_Don't be dismayed at goodbyes; a farewell is necessary before you can meet again and meeting again, after moments or lifetimes, is certain for those who are friends__._ – Richard Bach

* * *

Merlin sat in Arthur's chambers. He had never quite appreciated how beautiful Camelot was before, but with the sun casting a light glow upon the ground, the bright flowers growing in green grass, and the clear, crystalline blue sky, it truly was stunning.

His normally grinning mouth and warm expression were replaced by sad, mournful features devoid of hope. It would have been a pitiful sight, but even in this desolate state, he emitted a powerful aura.

"Merlin." His musings were interrupted by a gentle hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Arthur standing by his side, also gazing at the view. "Tomorrow the war ends."

Merlin nodded at the blond king and stood up. "It all ends tomorrow." _For me, _he could have said, but it was simpler, kinder to let the words go unspoken.

.

.

.

"Gaius."

The old physician didn't hear the call, and Merlin didn't try to capture his attention again. He simply watched with solemn eyes as his mentor bustled around their chambers, grabbing anything that could be used to heal and save.

"Gaius, I'm sorry." Merlin continued even though he knew that his muttered words were far too low for Gaius to hear. "You are like a father to me Gaius, and I know you see me as a son. I'm so sorry that it has to be like this, and I'm even sorrier that I'm too much of a coward to say goodbye properly, because that's the least you deserve. I love you, old man, and I hope you know that."

The words tasted bitter on his tongue, but he felt a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

"Goodbye, Gaius."

.

.

.

Merlin knew that Gwaine was too intoxicated to listen to him, and that was why he spoke.

"Gwaine. Oh, Gwaine. I'll miss this."

Perhaps, even in his muddled mind, Gwaine dimly realised that this was an important conversation as he didn't interrupt Merlin, and instead attempted to focus on his friend's unusually thick voice.

"It's a peculiar thing to miss, watching you drink yourself into oblivion, but I will, because it was a small, but appreciated escape from my destiny. You are a great friend, Gwaine. I'm sorry that I can't say goodbye properly, but my sacrifice cannot be prevented. You don't deserve this Gwaine, a goodbye you won't even remember, but I can't give you anything else."

Merlin cleared his throat to rid it of the lump that had situated itself there and continued.

"Live long, Gwaine, and don't ever change, not for anyone."

.

.

.

"You are a great queen, Gwen, and an even greater friend. I hope you know that."

The kind and gentle queen smiled warmly at him.

"Merlin, you have always been there for me and Arthur. Know that we both treasure your friendship, even if Arthur won't admit it sometimes. You are a great and wise council, and you have steered Arthur to the right path many times. Without you, Merlin, I fear that Camelot would have fallen long ago."

It was twisted irony that Merlin received the praise he had spent many years longing to hear. He drew his queen into an embrace to hide his tears.

"Thank you, Gwen. I'll miss you."

The last words were muttered; too quiet for her to hear.

.

.

.

He sat by the edge of the Lake of Avalon, gazing at the shimmering sea. Tears pricked his eyes and ran down his cheeks and he impatiently brushed them away.

"I always thought that I'd be glad to die protecting Camelot- protecting _Arthur, _but the prospect is terrifying. I'm glad to be saving those I love, but I have to walk directly into death's waiting arms, and I'm not sure I'm strong enough."

He looked up, to meet Freya's dark brown eyes. She smiled sadly at him from her place in the shallow edge of the lake.

"You are brave, the bravest man I have ever known. You will be able to do this, Merlin. I believe in you."

Merlin nodded, resigning himself to his fate. He reached out and grasped her hand, interlocking their fingers and squeezing gently. She smiled at him with tearstained cheeks.

"I'll see you soon, Freya."

.

.

.

The noble knights of Camelot stood in a sea of red and silver. At their head, their king stood tall and proud, his queen at his side.

"We fight for Camelot, my knights," his voice boomed across the courtyard. "We fight for peace and justice! Do not fear the coming storm- embrace it, because the future of the five kingdoms lies beyond. The darkest hour is just before the dawn- the dawn of a new, greater era."

Sir Leon raised his sword, and behind him, the others followed suit.

"Long live the king! Long live the queen!"

Merlin, half obscured in the shadows, shouted with them.

.

.

.

When the end came, it was quiet.

Camelot's army prepared for a battle that would never come, Morgana's forces attempted to penetrate Camelot's walls, and Merlin walked alone.

He met Morgana in the same clearing he had summoned the dragon so many times. She had her back to him, but could no doubt hear his approach.

"Merlin," she spoke, and strangely, her voice was clear of animosity or hatred. "Look."

Merlin did. He gazed at Camelot's citadel, mighty and grand**.** He felt a sharp longing course through him, and it took all of his courage to turn and face Morgana again.

"It will never be yours, Morgana. It is rightfully Arthur's, and I will not let you take it."

She had not removed her gaze from Camelot, but her words were directed at him.

"And what can _you _hope to achieve against me, Merlin?"

Finally, she looked at him, and Merlin was struck to find how much she had changed. Her face was pale, her eyes bloodshot and her hair tangled and wild. He remembered the fierce, beautiful woman Morgana once was, and couldn't recognise her in this broken form.

"We were once friends, Morgana." He said, ignoring her question. "I don't understand why you want to hurt Gwen and Arthur, and Gaius and the knights, when they have protected and loved you. Please, Morgana, it's not too late."

He thought he saw a flicker of hope ignite in her eyes, but they hardened before he was sure.

"Too late for what, Merlin? It's not too late to return to a life of secrets and hardships? Not too late to return to a life where I have to hide who I truly am from everybody? How can you possibly understand what it is like for me?"

She was shouting, but Merlin didn't flinch. He sighed, his eyes full of sadness, and raised his arm. His eyes flashed a molten gold, and a blue flame ignited in his cupped palm.

Morgana stared, a multitude of emotions evident on her face. Merlin saw fear, anger, wonder, shock, before she settled on hatred.

"I have suffered much Merlin, but your betrayal stings. You have renounced our kind, forgotten us, hidden like a child in the shadows from your powers! You have rejected us, for your precious king! "

Merlin shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Morgana, truly I am, but you are wrong. My destiny is to protect Arthur, and I could not let you stand in the way. I am not ashamed of my gifts, Morgana, but I use them for good, like they were intended."

Morgana sneered. "What do you know of destiny, Merlin? You may have magic, but I am the last High Priestess of the Old Religion! I am more powerful than you could ever imagine!"

Merlin smiled grimly, and began chanting.

"Cyningæðe áglæccræft fram þes ærworuld!"

Before the fatal jet of blue light enveloped them both, Merlin spoke, for the final time.

"I am Emrys."

.

.

.

A day later, two bodies were discovered. One with shock and fear evident upon the face; the other calm and accepting.

.

.

.

In Avalon, two souls found each other and wept.

.

.

.

In Camelot, a king finally understood and honoured his best friend's sacrifice and love.

.

.

.

While Camelot celebrated a war won, a knight, a physician, a king and a queen mourned.

.

.

.

In Camelot, magic was accepted, sorcerers free from the bonds that kept them captive.

.

.

.

In Avalon, Merlin watched and loved, until finally, two virtual brothers were reunited. He had no regrets.


End file.
